


Bad Case Of Loving You.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Loki, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, patient Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: It’s just another bad day of dealing with pre-operative patients for Dr. Loki Laufeyson, but then he comes across drugged Tony, who instantly decides that they should get married.That’s where it begins.





	Bad Case Of Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid blame for this one falls on my sister too. She came across [this adorable video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI), and then ENTHUSIASTICALLY INSISTED there should exist a frostiron version of it. 
> 
> So here we have, utter schmoop, and I am not even sorry, despite the fact that the number of times Loki smiles in this fic gave me cavities.

Loki cursed under his breath once again, despising the moment when he had decided to become a surgeon. The actual surgery part he did alright, but this…

“Can I go inside with her? Please? She cries when I am not around.”

Loki gritted his teeth and looked up at the near-hysterical woman. “Ma’am, nobody is allowed inside the operation theatre.”

“But…”

“… and she will be under anesthesia the whole time. You can wait in the recovery room, and be there when she wakes up.” Loki pulled on the trolley again, and barely refrained from snarling when she gripped it tightly, not letting him move.

“She is my daughter! You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then you should’ve taken care not to let her run in front of a moving car. Now move aside and let us do our job and save her life.”

The woman jerked back, her face ashen. Loki almost- but not quite- regretted his tone, but he was losing his patience fast. He would’ve thought after the last time, his colleagues would’ve known better than to give him pre-operative room duty again.

He let the nurse wheel the patient into the open OR doors, and stared at it wistfully. He could’ve been inside, operating. In there, everything was so clinical and quiet. He needed to fix patients, not talk to them. Loki liked them once they were asleep.

When awake, they required so much _reassurance_.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to psych himself up for attending to the next patient he had to prep for surgery, and wondered for the millionth time about the choice of his career. He had aced every class in med school, and he wasn’t so modest as to not know that he was a brilliant surgeon. But nobody could ever say Loki was a people person.

He walked to the next stretcher that had a man lying on top of it, with his arm immobilized. Loki grabbed the patient chart, skimming through the reports, and felt his eyebrows climbing up. Multiple closed compound fracture of his arm, requiring internal fixation. He glanced back at the guy- conscious and smiling at him- and wondered why he wasn’t screaming in pain.

“Hello, Mr. Anthony Stark. I am Dr. Loki Laufeyson, and I will…”

“Loki!” the man exclaimed all of a sudden, in a voice that was obviously impressed. “Like the god of chaos?”

Ah.

That was why.

They had drugged him in the ER. And the way he was slurring words, it was probably ketamine. God, Loki hated that one, despite how effective it was. He doubted he would ever consent to having it administered to him… no amount of pain relief was worth lowering ones defenses quite so much. A quick look through the file confirmed it. Loki gritted his teeth, and resolved to get through prepping this patient for his Ortho surgery as quickly as he could, and with as much dignity intact as possible- for both of them.

“Yes. Like him. I see you’ve signed your consent form already, which saves me the…”

“Loookiii.” Loki looked up and found the man grinning at him. “I love you.”

The man looked so sincere proclaiming his love for a man he had just met that Loki felt helpless against smile tugging at his lips. He had seen people become violent, become the worst versions of themselves under anesthesia, so this was a very welcome change.

“Mr. Stark, your surgery is scheduled in half an hour and I need to make sure everything is in order.”

“Everything is great. I am great. I am in perfect condition.”

Loki couldn’t help the quirking of his lips. “Well, apart from the multiple fractures you have sustained.”

“Fraactures!” The man’s eyes widened comically, and yet Loki had to admit he found the man- Stark- adorable. “How did that happen?” Stark looked so genuinely baffled that Loki chuckled. The nurse taking vitals of the patient beside him looked up at him in shock, but he ignored her.

“Now, Mr. Stark, isn’t that something I should be asking you?” Loki noticed how Stark frowned at that, trying to remember, and then looked away from Loki to the man standing on the other side of the stretcher.

“You were tinkering in your workshop for too long like an idiot again, remember despite JARVIS warning you multiple times.” The man, whose presence he had not even noticed till now, told him dismissively. Loki felt a sliver of annoyance at the tone, and the utter lack of respect in his words. The man turned towards Loki then, continuing. “He tripped, and a heavy iron cylinder fell on his arm, crushing it. Sorry for the inconvenience at this late hour. Tony has a habit of not caring for his comfort… or of others.”

Loki glanced at the way Stark had suddenly shrunk in on himself, mumbling a barely audible apology, and his gaze hardened. He turned back towards the guy who had caused that brilliant smile to dim, and asked, “Who are you?”

“Oh.” The guy perked up, extending his hand. “Clint Barton.”

Loki gave the hand an icy stare, and otherwise ignored it. “Well, Mr. Barton, if you would be so kind as to move aside, so I can look to the wellbeing of my patient, which is incidentally my job, and not an inconvenience.”

“Patient. Are we playing Doctor? Oh I love that game. As you already labelled me the patient, I am guessing you are the doctor?” Stark seemed to have snapped out his slump, and was smiling again, but even Loki could tell it was forced, so he moved to his uninjured arm, and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around it, playing along.

“That is correct, considering the fact that I am a doctor.”

“You are very good at this game. You have even got all the doctorly things.”

“Indeed I do. Now be a good patient and let me take your blood pressure.”

Loki noticed him miming zipping his mouth shut, as Loki listened for the Krokoff sounds, and recorded them on the chart. He had barely taken the ear tips of his stethoscope out of his ears when Stark spoke again, his voice full of awe.

“You are reallllyy pretty.”

Despite himself, Loki felt his cheeks get warm. “Uh huh.”

“No. I am being honest. You are gorgeous. Stunning even.”

Loki shook his head, trying to summon the dredges of professionalism, and started moving away. A light tug on his sleeve stopped him. “You see, I am pretty too. Quite. At least a little.” He nodded convincingly, but when Loki didn’t reply, his eyes seemed to become pleading. “I am pretty, right?”

Loki looked at the man’s face, noticing that despite his current condition, Stark assertion was not wrong. “You are aesthetically pleasing, yes.”

“I knew it.” He grinned triumphantly, and Loki chuckled again. The man was a consummate liar, hiding all his insecurities behind faux bravado even under the influence of drugs. Loki could relate. But it still couldn’t have prepared him for the next sentence. “We should get married.”

“What?” Loki spluttered, taken off guard. He heard a choked laugh from Stark’s companion too, and loud fumbling, but he ignored it.

“Marriiieeddd.” Stark’s voice became loud and sing-song.

Loki got over his shock, and his lips twitched. “We just met today, Mr. Stark.”

“But I loovveee you.” Stark pouted. Loki shook his head, amused despite himself.

“Uh huh.”

“I doooo.” Stark grabbed his hand, and Loki saw sincerity shining in his eyes.

“I am sure you do.” Loki patted the hand grabbing his gently. It seemed to soothe the agitated man, making him smile dopily.

“You are adorable.” Stark praised, and Loki stopped himself from voicing the fact that he thought Stark was adorable too. “We should get married!” He nodded with conviction.

Loki glanced at the clock. Another ten minutes until Thor would be ready for operating on Stark. For a change, he wasn’t finding the human element of being a surgeon too grating. “What if I don’t want to get married?”

Stark’s eyes widened in alarm. “Why not?”

Loki shrugged, the question suddenly a lot more personal. Stark didn’t seem to notice though, lowering his voice to conspiratorial whisper. “I will make a very pretty bride,” he paused, frowning. “Groom? Bride? Groom?” He looked at Loki for clarification, and Loki patted his hand again saying, “Bride.”

“Bride. Yes!” He nodded in agreement. “I will be very pretty.”

“I am sure you will be.”

“And- and- I am nice. No that’s not right. Nobody ever says I am nice. But I am rich! Also do you know I am a genius?” Loki would feel more annoyed by the man praising himself so much, if he couldn’t hear the undercurrent of vulnerability in every sentence. He was trying very hard to prove that he was a good catch, but didn’t seem to believe it himself.

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes.” Stark proclaimed sagely. “I am. A genius. Everyone knows that. Don’t they, Clint?” He looked at his companion again, and Loki didn’t have to look at him to know the man was laughing.

“You are, Tony.”

“See?” He looked at Loki in triumph, waiting for him to acknowledge it. When Loki nodded he continued. “And you are a- a…”

“Doctor.”

“Docctorr.” He looked frankly surprised, even though he had been joking about it just moments ago. “Wow.”

Stark seemed to flop and stare at the ceiling in awe, making Loki let out small laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like that.

“That’s it. That confirms it. We should get married. Elope and go to Malibu… I have a house there. We ca have a beach wedding.” As Stark was still holding his hand, Loki turned it around and surreptitiously took his pulse. “We will make the cutest couple ever. Everyone will be so jealous.”

“Is that so?”

Loki tried to disentangle his hand then, and Stark almost let him before whining. “Lokiii. I love you soooo much.”

The time for Stark to be rolled into the theatre was almost there, so Loki noted down Stark’s pulse and was about to call for a nurse when he heard a distinct giggle with a, “Oh you’re going to love this later.”

Loki looked up, and all traces of humor vanished from his face. Mr. Barton, Stark’s companion, was holding up a mobile phone, and was filming his friend when he was in a compromised mental state. Loki saw red, and his hand darted forward to grab the phone from the man’s fingers.

Barton spluttered, looking at him in shock, but something on his face must have warned him not to complain.

“You.” Loki was shocked at how angry he felt. “Have you no decency? Will you laugh at the expense of your friend’s dignity? Film it to make a spectacle of his illness?”

“Hey man. It was only a joke. Tony would understand.” Clint raised both of his hands in effort to calm Loki, but it only incensed him.

“Delete it, at once.” He held out the phone, his hand shaking with barely suppressed rage. Clint looked at him like he was insane, and maybe he was. In just a few minutes, he had somehow became acutely defensive of Stark, and such disregard for him, treating him as a joke, made him furious.

Fortunately, Barton took the phone, and Loki watched him press buttons, until he looked up saying. “There. Done. Happy now?”

Loki nodded tightly and looked away, his eyes landing on the patient. Stark was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Loki looked down, chagrined, and murmured, “What?”

“That was hot!”

Loki couldn’t have stopped the laugh that punched out of his chest at that, tears stinging his eyes for some reason he couldn’t understand. Before he could reply, the OT doors opened, and Loki knew it was time for Tony to be wheeled in.

Loki called for the nurse standing idle at the counter, and she rushed forward, rolling the stretcher towards the theatre. He stepped back, already turning towards the next patient on the list, but the voice calling out his name stopped him.

“Caall meee!”

Loki stopped at stared at hopeful and grinning face of the self-proclaimed genius, until he vanished behind the OT doors. He wasn’t even aware of the smile stretching his own lips.

The rest of his shift was uneventful, full of all the grueling duties of a surgeon, the frequent hysterical attendants, and some plain nasty patients. And yet, Loki found a skip in his step and a lightness in his heart that made the hours pass easier than usual. He even cracked a smile a few times, making the rest of the pre-op staff freeze and look at him in alarm.

The human element of surgery wasn’t that bad, he supposed. It just depended on the humans in particular.

* * *

  **2 weeks later**

Loki wrapped a scarf around his neck as he exited the hospital doors. The wind was chilly, but after spending the last 36 hours inside the building, he welcomed it. He looked skywards. The sun was barely setting, the warm colors of sunset a pleasant change from the stark whites and blues of the hospital. Sometimes, after grueling shifts, you forgot that world existed outside of pager beeps and code blues and that there were people walking around that you didn’t have to fix in some way.

The sound of traffic, as loud and grating as it could be, was a welcome reality check.

Loki sighed and started making his way towards the footpath. He took a moment to decide between taking a cab and walking- every doctor knew it was a bad idea to drive after a long shift- and decided that despite the tiredness, he would prefer to walk. Lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice the figure leaning against the hospital wall until he stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

Despite the fact that he had seen the man only once, and in completely different attire and situation, he had no problem identifying him.

“Mr. Stark.” He nodded in recognition.

“Dr. Laufeyson.” The man actually grimaced. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember me.” He took off his sun glasses, and there was embarrassment written clear in his eyes. Loki blamed his tiredness for the smile that crept up on his face.

“You are quite difficult to forget,” Loki quipped, gesturing his head, and continued walking. Stark understood and joined his stride.

“Yeah. So they told me. Do you know you’ve traumatized Clint? I didn’t even know that was possible.” It seemed it wasn’t the drugs that made the man chatty, it was his natural state of being.

Loki frowned, trying to place the name. “Who?”

“Clint. Barton. You snatched his phone and threatened him, apparently.”

“Ah.” Loki remembered the man now, and shrugged. “He was disrespectful.”

Stark laughed, and Loki was surprised that he could detect the hint of bitterness in it. He doubted anyone else would notice, but Loki had heard the man talk without any negative emotion coloring his tone, and to him the difference was obvious. “Yeah. Maybe. But that’s just how he is.”

Loki slowed his steps and turned around to look at Stark strangely. Noticing the scrutiny, Stark squirmed self-consciously. “What?”

“Nothing.” It was none of Loki’s business, so he looked away. And yet, he couldn’t help adding, “You should surround yourself with better people. People who disrespect you aren’t worth it.”

Loki had spent far too long pandering to the wishes of the people who would never consider him their equal. Lost years of his life, chasing approval, and the resentment for that lost time still tasted foul. He wouldn’t wish that to happen to anyone else. He shook his head, frustrated that his tiredness and melancholy was making him project his own emotions at a complete stranger. He dared not look at Stark- afraid of seeing outrage on his, or worse, pity- and they continued walked in an awkward silence.

Stark placed a hand on his arm to stop him after a few minutes, clearing his throat self-consciously. “Look. I know I am terrible at it, but I actually came here to apologize. Drugs, or not, I was out of line and I know that-”

“I took no offense, Mr. Stark. It would be unfair to.”

“Still,” Stark smirked, and Loki could see all the faux bravado from two weeks ago, covering the vulnerability. Loki couldn’t bring himself to shatter it. “Let me buy you a cup of coffee to make up for it.”

“I’m sorry.” Loki shook his head. “I can’t have coffee right now. I need to sleep if I am to be functional for my next shift.”

Stark’s face fell in disappointment, so Loki found himself adding. “Dinner, though…”

The bright smile, this one without any of the bitterness, as blinding and innocent as the one he had when he was drugged, was worth staying awake for a while longer.

They made their way to a small restaurant, and sensing the fact that Loki was tired and not up for much conversation, Stark did most of the talking. Loki was impressed to find that the man could carry on a one sided conversation like that, but he kept involving Loki enough that it didn’t feel self-centered. If he was honest, Stark’s was a pleasant voice to listen to. And the way his train of thought flitted from one topic to next, while still remaining surprisingly coherent, was captivating. Loki had next to no social life, so all his conversations happened with his colleagues revolved around discussions of his patient cases, or new medical researches and their applications. Stark, talking about pop culture movies one moment, and thermonuclear physics in the next, was actually quite refreshing.

There was a lull in conversation after they ordered their food, and Loki asked, gesturing towards Stark’s arm, which was still in sling. “How’s your arm Mr. Stark?”

“It’s fine. Healing. I will be fit as I can be in another four weeks they said. Also, it’s Tony.” Stark amended. “I believe confessing my undying love to you at least puts us on first name terms.”

“Tony,” Loki agreed, and was graced by one of those smiles again.

Dinner arrived, and Loki’s stomach growled at the aroma, making him realize he was starving. It took him a while to notice that Stark had stopped speaking, and he looked up to find himself being scrutinized.

“Is there something on my face?”

Tony shook his head, opening his mouth, and then closing it. Loki was about to get back to his food, when Tony blurted, as if unable to hold the words in anymore. “Is this weird?”

Loki was about to ask what he was talking about, but he didn’t give him the chance. “I mean is it… I don’t know, against the rules? Doctor-patient relationship and all.”

Loki considered the question, and considered what Tony wasn’t asking. “Technically, you aren’t my patient. You are Thor’s.”

Tony let out a sigh in obvious relief. “Good.”

“Good?” Loki raised his eyebrow, putting down his fork.

“Yes. Good. Because see, I am just realizing that drugged me was quite perceptive.”

A smile tugged at Loki’s lips, and he didn’t try to fight it. “How so?’

“Well, he said that you’re gorgeous, and sober me wholeheartedly agrees.” The blush rising on his cheeks he did fight. Stark’s twinkling eyes made it harder to remain unaffected. “So I am thinking I should pay more attention to the other stuff too.”

“Like getting married in Malibu?”

Tony burst into a short but heartfelt laugh, and Loki chuckled along with him.

“Let’s start with going on a few dates first. Baby steps. And then… who knows?”

Loki mulled over it for half a second, and then picked up his fork again, nodding. “Deal.”

* * *

 

Two years later, Loki took a week long leave from work, and took Tony on a trip to Paris. There, walking hand in hand along the banks of river Seine, Loki bent down on his knee and proposed.

He had always had a flare for dramatics.

Luckily, he had found himself a fiancé who appreciated it.

* * *

 

The wind whipped through his hair, humid and tasting of salt, and Loki drowned out all noise and focused on the man standing in front of him, as the Officiant started speaking.

“Friends and family! We are all gathered here today-”

“Wait, wait, wait…”

It took an immense amount of will power to not sigh. The rest of the crowd- small as it was- had no such restraint. There was a murmur of curiosity that went through them. Loki he was sure he heard something laugh.

“What is it, my love?”

Tony had teased him mercilessly about his choice of endearment, but he had argued that if he was going to be subjected to words like ‘ _babe_ ,’ and ‘ _bambi_ ,’ and ‘ _Reindeer games_ ,’ Loki could damn well call Tony whatever he wanted. Over the years, Tony had warmed up to the name.

“Sorry, Babe. But there’s something that I need to say, before we go through this. A lie that I have let everyone believe for too long.”

“Lie? What are you talking about, Tony?” That was lady Pepper, calling out from the front seats. Loki turned around to see she had stood up. Most of the people had. For some reason, he didn’t feel alarmed by this. He knew his lover, and knew his tendency for dramatics, and could read the mischief in the slight up tilt of his lips. Whatever he had to say, wasn’t anything grave, but might just be immensely embarrassing.

Tony clapped his hands gleefully and turned around. “Pepper. I couldn’t live with myself, if I didn’t rectify this wrong. It’s not fair, not to me, not to Loki, nor to any of you here.”

Loki looked away, already knowing this was going to be a disaster, and he would regret not stopping Tony before it was too late, but what the hell. It was his wedding as well. In fact, it was Tony who had insisted on making it such a big affair, content as Loki would’ve been on just signing the documents and calling it done. Tony was allowed his fun.

Instead, Loki looked around, at the beautifully decorated altar, and the sea visible just a little distance away, the sound of waves the perfect background melody to moment they dedicate their lives to each other. He turned around to look at the small crowd, and located Jane, standing with Darcy and Sif, looking at him with concern. He inclined his head, trying to convey that there was nothing to worry about. He glimpsed someone in the back sneak out a camera- a reporter then. It had to happen. Tony Stark could not get married without it being a public affair, despite all the security measures.

He wondered if he should intervene, but then thought against it. If Tony had been averse to it, he wouldn’t have insisted on such an open wedding in the first place. And he knew Stark securities were better than this. If the reporter was here, it was because Tony had wanted him to be, and wanted him to think he was extremely adept at subterfuge. He shook his head fondly and turned his attention back towards his fiancé, who was speaking enthusiastically.

“It’s by now common knowledge that Loki was the one who proposed. Paris, the vacation, the river bank. Yes. Very romantic. I agree. Miss Hansen. I can hear you sighing back there.” Loki suppressed his smile, because he definitely heard the sigh as well. Tony had talked about the proposal in an interview a month ago, and the media had played it up excessively. Loki had gotten used to coming across articles with themes like, ‘ _How to woo the most eligible bachelor of the decade,_ ’ with Tony’s face plastered on it, and occasionally accompanied by his own. “But you see, that’s not quite true. Well, not completely true anyway. Because I proposed first.”

Loki let out that sigh he was keeping in finally, because damn, he wasn’t expecting that. There were scattered laughs, and someone shouted, “Lies.”

“See. I knew someone would say that. Oh ye of little faith. And especially for you, I come prepared with proof.”

Loki’s breath caught in his chest. It couldn’t be! Tony glanced at him, smirk firmly in place, and twinkle in his eyes. “JARVIS.”

“Certainly, Sir. It is, after all, your wedding.” The AI’s voice came from the speakers. Despite his trepidation, Loki had to appreciate the sheer sarcasm the so called emotionless machine was capable of. Suddenly the giant screen Tony had placed at the ceremony made sense, as it lit up.

Everyone turned towards it, but Tony turned towards him instead, his eyes intense, as the video started paying.

“ _Maarriieeddd_.” It was Tony’s voice, slurred due to drugs, yet instantly recognizable, and he heard people gasping. Loki wanted to look at the screen, but he couldn’t make himself look away from the grin on his soon-to-be-husband’s face.

“I thought Clint deleted that footage,” he asked, baffled.

“He did. But lucky for me, he was using Stark Phone, and everything recorded on it is instantly backed up on my server.” Tony’s voice was soft, but full of playful mirth.

“I should refuse to marry you, just for this.” Loki shook his head, fondness winning out on his embarrassment, as the Tony in the video claimed to love him, and called him adorable.

“Awwww. Don’t be like that.” Tony pouted, making Loki chuckle, the warmth in his chest blooming and growing as it always did in the man’s company.

“You are the most ridiculous human being I have ever known.” Loki stepped forward, right into Stark’s personal space.

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do.” There was no point denying it. So he took advantage of the crowd’s distraction, and pressed his lips to Tony’s, stealing a quick but heated kiss.

Tony looked adorably dazed, his arm around Loki’s back, his voice a hoarse whisper. “Uh… would it be rude if we just skip ahead. Because I do. Oh God, I do.”

Loki laughed at that, and then stepped back, ignoring Tony’s whine of protest. He was right on time too, because the video ended- thankfully before the part where he blew up at Clint- and the crowd turned back towards them. He didn’t need to look at them to know they were all looking at them like they were adorable kittens.

“You do know that this video will go viral, right?” Loki asked, just to be sure.

Tony shrugged, uncaring, and Loki felt intense need to kiss him again, for his unapologetic and unashamed love for Loki, for his fearlessness. Loki instantly realized the meaning of it all, of the reporter, the public venue, the video: this was Tony making a statement. This was Tony, balancing the odds, showing everyone that he was in as deep as Loki, and was proud of it. Before he could act on that instinct, the Minister cleared his throat, bringing them both back to the present.

“If that was all…”

“It was,” Tony interrupted.

“- Then we can…”

“Yes. Let’s. We should.”

“Will you please just-,”

“What? I am not doing anything. Go on. Get us married already. I want to take my husband to bed.”

Loki heard the Officiant’s irritated sigh, and he couldn’t say he blamed him. “Mr. Stark…”

Before Tony could open his mouth again, Loki darted forward and grabbed his hand. “Tony?” He waited till Tony nodded. “Shut up.”

He was sure he heard Thor laugh in the crowd, but he turned towards the wedding Officiant and smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way. “Please continue.” And then turned back towards Tony, smiling.

“Friends and family, we are all gathered here today to celebrate…”

As Tony slipped the ring around his finger, and then claimed his mouth in a definitely-not-appropriate-for-public kiss, Loki couldn’t help but thank the moment when his colleagues had bullied him into taking the pre-operative duty that fateful day, because as unlikely as that was, it was that decision that led to this moment.

And Loki was immensely grateful for every step of this journey, and looked forward to the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I attempted LIGHTHEARTED frostiron, and after the initial shock of how-absolutely-OOC-is-it-stop-tee-stop, I actually ended up enjoying writing this. I might try a longer, more plot-filled story, in this lighthearted style someday.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought? Pretty please. Comments genuinely make all the hours you spend angsting over every word totally worth it. ♥


End file.
